


Holiday Interlude 3

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Steve works on your Christmas present.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Black Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	Holiday Interlude 3

_What to get you?_

Steve sat up, rubbed his eyes as he hung his feet over the edge of the bed. He had barely slept during the night, not that he needed much sleep, but he awoke restless none the less.

He ran his hands through his hair and stared out the window at the white blanket of snow covering every that did not move. 

You had admirers. That he was certain of entirely because he had made it a point to make your life his business. A beauty, a rarity in the over-hyped, oversexed, gaggle of fans that approached him on a daily basis. He learned about you, too. What you loved, hated, tolerated. He found himself falling into line with your needs, your wants without even having said a word to you. 

But that would change soon. Steve glanced at his phone just as it buzzed with a message. 

That was _it_.

Materials, gifts, candy - that decayed. He knew what you needed. And you needed a sure-fire declaration of _love_.

Steve grabbed the phone, thumbed over to the camera, and laid his back upon the mattress, his head onto the pillow. 

His image appeared back toward him from the glassy surface. He extended his arm a bit further out, framed his face from the nose down within the rectangle. 

He closed his eyes and thought of you. 

Your raised voice, panting out his name became clear in his mind. He gripped the hilt of his cock as it quickly hardened to attention. Your perfect body. Steve tugged at it again, this time rubbing the pad of his thumb at the sensitive patch underneath the head as he stroked away. He shuddered all over.

“Oh-” Steve gasped out your name. He curled his toes and thrust up into his hand. “I think about you every day…” he whispered to the air. He thought of your smell, the sweet fragrance of your pussy that lingered after you walked past him. Under that perfume, hair products, your dusky scent was timeless to him, eternal even.

Steve rolled his eyes, as he pulled on his staff. He imagined your body, limp from exhaustion, just after he has ravished you. The surge started in his belly, low, aching for release. Pulled tight, on the cusp of snapping that taut coil, he suddenly saw you behind his lids clear as day.

A weeping mound, struggling to get away from him. It was wrong, all _wrong_ but he couldn’t help but see you in the ways you meant to him. 

Steve opened his eyes to every muscle on his body flexing as he stroked quickly. He imagined your reaction, the shame you would feel, and the wetness that would follow. Not only that but the fear too. 

Steve stuttered under his breath a thread of threats. “Gunna fuck you good.” he hissed and bared his teeth. “This is for you--” he panned the camera up to show his eyes,”- this is what you’ll get.”

He tilted the camera back to his body, hand paused tightly around the girth of his cock as the tip suddenly shot thick white ribbons over his creamy skin. And more of it spurted, three, four, streaks splashed over his abdomen and up to his pecs. 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” Steve panted, he panned it back to his face. “I’ll see you soon.”

His hand released his cock, slowly, he extended on wet finger toward the phone. Eyes still locked to the pinpoint at the top, he smiled through the bushy beard.

“I promise.”


End file.
